1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag cart foldable device and more particularly to one that features a simultaneous unfolding or folding for an upper cart stand, a bottom cart stand, a front wheel and rear wheels to facilitate the handiness in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The foldable devices of prior golf bag carts have a common structure as in FIG. 10, where an upper cart stand 7 (that is, the handle bar) and a rear wheel frame 71 are joined together by a strut bar 72 in between. Once the upper cart stand 7 is being pulled, the two rear wheels 73 are certainly linked to shift inward; however, the folding of the front wheel 74 and of the rear wheel 73 are independent to each other, which are unable to be folded simultaneously. And that means a user has to squat down to operate the front wheel folding joint 75 and to pull the front wheel 74 for a frontward (or backward) folding, for the completion of the folding of the bag cart. Reversely, the unfolding of the cart for the use still demands a user to squat down to operate the front wheel 74 too, which is substantially inconvenient, especially for the situations that the front wheel 74 and the rear wheels 73 are stuck with dirt, weeds or/and mud as the cart has moved in the golf course. And the folding of the front wheel at this moment would no doubt smudge the hands and the dress, which is awful and awkward to operate.
In light of the aforesaid shortcomings, the applicant of this invention pushed the inventor laboriously ahead with the improvement, and eventually the longtime endeavors gave birth to this invention.